


Naughty

by We_Are_Legion



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Graphic Description, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omorashi, Rope Bondage, Underage Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Are_Legion/pseuds/We_Are_Legion
Summary: Dino drugs Ash, and bad things happen.
Relationships: Dino Golzine/Ash Lynx
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags.

Ash blinks his eyes open, and groans, everything still blurry. He’s dizzy and disoriented, his hands are tied above him, and his head is pounding at his temples so hard it hurts to breathe.

 _Drugs_ , his brain informs him, kicking in far too slow, far too late.

Ash swallows thickly, trying to process that information.

Dino doesn’t do this often. He usually enjoys Ash lucid, like playing as though they’re in a real relationship, as though Ash loves him. There’s a wiggling tremor of fear that starts deep in his belly and works its way up through Ash’s throat.

Dino drugs him when Dino wants to play.

When Dino wants to humiliate him.

He swallows again, around a choked off moaning sound. His head hurts so much.

“Awake, my lynx?”

Ash blinks again, carefully and tentatively moving his head to the side so he can see the man. Dino is sitting in one of his elegantly crafted armchairs—his white linen tweed in sharp contrast against the red velvet, crushed and soft, so dark it almost looks black. Dino’s just staring at him with a coy little smile playing across his face.

Ash wets his lips with his tongue, tries to force out words but it’s hard, everything is hard, he can barely think. “…mmm…” he tries, then swallows again, a wave of nausea threatening to overtake him. “…mmmy…head…” he has to close his mouth quickly, choking on bile threatening to come up.

“Shh,” Dino murmurs, finally standing and coming over to the bed. He sits on the edge of it, resting a hand against Ash’s temple, and then slowly, gently brushing back the fine golden strands of his hair. “Good boy,” he whispers.

Ash breathes in, trying to calm the rabbiting of his heart against his chest. He never knows what Dino wants when he gets like this, only that it’s not going to be fun, it’s not going to be fair.

Nothing is ever fair, though.

“Good boy,” Dino whispers again, letting his fingers trail down Ash’s jaw, past the curve of his neck, slipping to his chest which is bare against the silky velvet sheets. “I want to play a game,” Dino says, his forefinger circling round and round Ash’s left nipple, coaxing it to hardness.

Ash closes his eyes.

“No,” Dino orders, suddenly squeezing the bud between two fingernails so hard it jerks Ash back to reality with a wheezing gasp. “Eyes open, my lynx.”

Ash manages to nod at that, and then finds he has to concentrate so hard to obey that it’s a torture in of itself. Whatever drug concoction Dino had fed him at dinner is swirling its way through his system with a vengeance and all he wants to do is fall asleep, all he wants to be is limp and lifeless on the bed. All he wants—

He gasps, drawing in a breath sharply. There’s something else there, a pressing, burning urge below his stomach.

Ash doesn’t know how long he was tied here before he woke, how long it’s been since dinner, but he does know that Dino was plying him with alcohol all night, offering him glass after glass of dark red wine. And Ash had done his best to chase each with a full cup of water. He never likes being drunk around Dino. He’s terrified of what he’ll do, or what he’ll say. He’s terrified he’ll be punished.

Like this.

Dino pauses in his ministrations, looking back at Ash’s panicked eyes and smiling. “Need something, beautiful boy?” he purrs.

He does. He needs to piss, and now that he’s thinking about it, it’s becoming something far more desperate, something that he can’t hold for long. “…mmm…” he can’t seem to force out words again, his tongue is so thick in his mouth it’s choking him.

“Just tell me, Aslan,” Dino murmurs, leaning in so close that his lips brush against Ash’s, the white hairs of his mustache prickle at Ash’s skin. “What do you need, beautiful?”

Aslan. Ash hates it when Dino calls him that, hates it more than almost anything, but he tries again. He really tries, but he can’t talk. He’s limp, he’s nothing here, nothing more than a life-size doll.

Dino presses a kiss to his lips, soft and chaste, and then sits back up again, letting his hand trail further south, towards the fine golden hairs on Ash’s belly, brushing against the lip of his briefs. “I want to give you a reward,” Dino murmurs, that coy smile back, that evil, snakelike grin cutting across his features. “You’ve been so good lately.”

 _I have, I have, I have,_ Ash wants to scream, and he has! This isn’t fair, he didn’t do anything.

Dino just slips his hand underneath the waistband of Ash’s brief, and wraps around the base of his cock, stroking just the way that Dino knows Ash likes, a thumb brushing around the head of his cock with every pump, fingers firm and dangerous.

Ash is hard within moments.

Dino can always do this to him. Dino knows what he likes, knows how he cums, knows every sound that Ash makes in pleasure.

It’s this that gives Ash nightmares at night. Not that he submitted, but that even after fighting so hard, it still felt so good.

This is different though. The burning need is getting worse, and Ash is holding his body so tense, his thighs are starting to shake. He can’t give into it. He can’t, or he’ll ruin Dino’s bed, he’ll be in trouble, he’ll be punished even more than this, he’ll…

It hurts, and there’s a horrible whimpering sound coming from his mouth every time he breathes out.

“Aslan,” Dino calls, bringing Ash’s eyes back to him. “What’s wrong?”

He’s grinning full out now, and Ash knows, he knows, that Dino planned it this way. “…ppp…” he flinches, so furious that he can’t speak, that he can’t help himself. “…pppllleaa…”

Dino just keeps stroking Ash’s cock, thumbing against the slit and wetting his hand with precum. It feels so good, and Ash can tell his orgasm is building, building, building, but he can’t possibly let go without…

Without…

He whines again, tears pooling at his eyes, and that’s horrible too.

It’s been so long since Dino’s made him cry.

“Oh, beautiful boy,” Dino croons again, still jerking Ash off, but leaning in again for another kiss against Ash’s lips. This time, Dino teeths at Ash’s lower lip, biting down hard enough to draw blood before pulling away. “You feel so good, don’t you? It’s okay, baby. You can come. You can come for me.”

Ash feels a single tear drop from his eye, warm and wet as it trails down his cheek. He turns his head to the side, not wanting to look. His breath is shuddery, and awful, and he’s trying so hard not to cum, he’s trying so hard not to let go, but then Dino raises his other hand, creeping down Ash’s stomach before laying against his skin, palm down, right over his bladder.

“Cum for me, Aslan,” he says with a grin, and then pushes down.

Ash does.

The force of his orgasm tears a scream out of his throat, it rips through him, so hot, so warm, so incredibly intense, and then…

There’s more.

He’s peeing.

He can’t stop it, he’s jerking against the ropes as they cut into his wrists, trying to hold his muscles tight, trying to stop, but he can’t.

The smell of urine is so thick in the room he chokes with it, and everything is wet, he’s pissed all over Dino’s thousand dollar sheets, and it’s soaking into the mattress beneath him, and he’s so utterly helpless and so completely humiliated that his breath hitches and then he’s crying, he’s sobbing.

Dino stood immediately after it happened, of course, and has just been watching Ash, the smile on his face growing bigger with every moment that passes.

“That was very naughty, Aslan,” he says with a smirk, but his voice is hard now. Loud, and authoritative, and absolutely terrifying.

Ash can’t even say he’s sorry. He’s crying and sniffling, and he’s soaked in his own urine, but still he can’t push words past his swollen mouth.

Dino walks forward, fists a hand through Ash’s hair, and yanks his head up so high, Ash’s shoulders are screaming. “Naughty,” he growls. “You’re going to be punished for that.” Then he throws Ash back down with a sneer of disgust, before leaving, walking out the ornate wooden door that’s carved in swirls and whorls and is so, incredibly beautiful.

It shuts with a loud, resonating _bang_ , and Ash is left alone.

Wet.

Ashamed.

He buries his head in the crook of his arm, willing himself to stop crying, shivering with cold, and trying, _trying_ not to be afraid.


End file.
